


Who I Am

by Joyfulnerd



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyfulnerd/pseuds/Joyfulnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night call makes Veronica give word to why she stayed in Neptune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Just a story idea that floated around in my brain and demanded to be written. Unbeta-ed and written on my phone.

She hears the vibration before she hears the ring. The buzzing that's barely audible during the day seems thunderous as it pulls her from her sleep. Veronica sighs. She should answer but wants to stay right where she is-wrapped up in Logan's arms. The hospital. What if it's about her dad? She starts to get up, but Logan's arms tighten around her as she does. "Hospital" is all she murmurs and he presses a kiss to the nape of her neck before releasing her. 

Veronica slips out of bed and grabs Logan's Navy T-shirt from the floor where it landed in the course of the evening's earlier activities. She slips it on before picking up her phone from the window sill. She answers without looking at the ID. 

"Hello?" Her voice cracks, still waking up. 

"Veronica!" Her eyes slide closed. It's Piz, or, more specifically, it sounds like drunk Piz. She's been wondering when this call would come. She probably should have know it'd be the middle of the night. She pulls the phone from her ear and looks at the time. 12:30 am. Veronica glances back at Logan before wandering out into Dick's living room. 

"Piz...are you okay? It's late there." 

"Of course I'm not okay! At the risk of telling you something you already know, I had my heart broken a few days ago." He sounds angry and tired. Veronica sighs, not sure what to say to that. She wants to argue that he ended it, but she knows that's only partly true. She made her choice when she chose to stay in Neptune and Piz reacted to it. 

"Piz, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I hurt you." That at least is honest. She hadn't wanted to hurt Piz...again. 

"You chose him. We'd been together a year and after two days in Neptune you pick him. Why? Did you ever love me?"  
Definitely drunk then. She takes a deep breath. 

"Piz, I...cared about you. I still do and even if you don't believe me, this isn't about Logan...or it's not entirely about Logan." She's pacing the living room as she speaks, but she stops and looks out at the beach as she tries to explain.

"This is where I belong. This is who I am. Helping Logan showed me that. The girl you've dated for the last year was..." Veronica pauses, searching for the right words. She looks over toward the bed and sees Logan leaning against the window watching her. He's shirtless, running his hand through his hair. 

"She was a shadow of who I'm finding out I really am. In New York, I was being who I thought I SHOULD be, not who I AM. When I'm here, doing this work, I feel alive and I feel more like me than I have in a very long time." She holds Logan's eyes as she speaks. He smiles sleepily at her. Suddenly, she realizes there is silence on the other end of the line. 

"Piz, are you there?" Logan's eyebrows rise at Piz's name. 

Finally Piz answers. "I loved that girl, you know. The one you were with me." 

"She was a lie I didn't even realize I was telling, Piz. I'm sorry." Veronica turns back toward the window and senses Logan come up to stand behind her. 

"Yeah, you keep saying that," Piz sounds resigned. "I hope you're happy out there, Veronica." It doesn't sound sincere but Veronica knows its probably best to end this now. She can't make it better for Piz. 

"Goodbye, Piz." He's already hung up. 

Veronica sighs and leans back against Logan's solid chest, letting the heat of his body warm her back. Logan wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her temple. His lips stay pressed to her for a moment before pulling back and she feels him rest his cheek on the top of her head. She's tempted to let the silence linger or to pull Logan back to bed. Instead, she's speaks softly and hopes he can hear her. 

"I meant it. What I said about being ME here, and not just in Neptune and not just when I'm doing PI work." She hesitates a moment before turning in Logan's arms and looking at him. His eyes are dark and focused intensely on her. She shivers a bit. His earnestness always shook her a bit, but she's finding she doesn't want to be without it, without him. She stumbles a bit as she starts to speak. This kind of total honesty is his thing. But she wants it to be hers too, with him anyway. She wants him to know what she's thinking. She knows she needs to do this if they're going to work this time and they ARE going to work this time. She takes a breath before continuing to speak. 

"Here with you...in your arms...being with you is the most me I am because I know you see who I am and you want her, the woman I truly I am." Logan smiles as she stutters to a stop. He leans down until their foreheads are touching. 

"Always. I have always wanted you, Veronica." Logan's voice is deep and gravelly with sleep but Veronica can hear the truth in it. She feels tears prickling in her eyes and leans up to press her lips to his. It's a sweet, almost chaste, kiss but it feels like truth and acceptance. She pulls back and gives him a flirty smile. 

"Come on, sailor. Let's go back to bed and you can show me just how much you've always wanted me."


End file.
